


Isolation

by sugarandspace



Series: Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Episode: s03e06 A Window Into An Empty Room, Hopeful Ending, Immortality Issues (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Insecurity, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: He holds so much of himself behind the walls he’s built around his heart, the very same walls Alec has been tearing down brick by brick - unknowingly at first and then later with knowing care and respect. He hates to be the reason Magnus is retreating behind those walls again.





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**  
One character has always thought something was true. Another demonstrates how wrong they are.  
\--  
Since the authors are going to be revealed on Monday, I combined the ficletinstruments prompt with Monday's whumptober prompt which is "isolation".

It hurts Alec to see Magnus isolate himself, and it hurts even more to know that he is a part of the reason. He knows that he’s being unfair and that it’s his own insecurities that caused him to snap at the breakfast, but all the blame is not on him. Magnus could have been more understanding.

The idea of aging while Magnus stays the same, of being a burden and someday being just a memory for Magnus is a lot to stomach, and the condescending reply he’d gotten from Magnus had only made Alec feel more insecure and inexperienced than he was already feeling.

But it’s obvious that Magnus isn’t unaffected by their argument either.

He holds so much of himself behind the walls he’s built around his heart, the very same walls Alec has been tearing down brick by brick - unknowingly at first and then later with knowing care and respect. He hates to be the reason Magnus is retreating behind those walls again.

They speak and make up, but something still feels off.  Alec knows that they need to talk more.

“I really am sorry,” he says one afternoon when they are at the loft, preparing dinner. Magnus is the one at the stove while he’s been given the less-crucial task of chopping the ingredients. Alec doesn’t look up from the carrots at first, but when Magnus stays quiet he has to look at him to get some kind of idea of what Magnus is thinking.

“I shouldn’t have made it such a big deal,” Alec says. He can read from Magnus’ expression that he knows what he’s talking about and that he doesn’t need to specify. Alec is not apologising for his emotions, but he’s apologising for the way he brought them up. 

“It’s okay,” Magnus says. He keeps his eyes on the pot of water that’s boiling in front of him. “I know I’m a lot.”

Magnus says the words like they are a fact, and Alec furrows his eyebrows. He places the knife on the table and reaches for Magnus’ side, turning him over so they’re looking at each other.

“Neither of us can change who we are,” Alec says gently. “And I love you because you are who you are. I wouldn’t want you to change. I won’t lie and say that the immortality isn’t a big thing, but it’s not something that will stop me from loving you. It’s a part of who you are, and it’s not something that will make me leave.”

“Many have,” Magnus says.

“But not everyone will,” Alec immediately replies, his words sure. “I won’t.”

He realizes that he has no way to make Magnus believe his words now, knows that his doubts are rooted deep. But he’ll happily spend the rest of his life proving his words to Magnus. And who knows, maybe they’ll find a way to make their life together longer than either of them even dares to dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
